The present invention relates to an adjusting unit for adjusting a spacing between a fixedly mounted first member and a resiliently mounted second member.
DE 101 47 141 A1 discloses an adjustable threaded connection assembly for mounting e.g. a vehicle backlight to a vehicle body sheet. Generally there is a gap between the backlight and other body parts of the vehicle, which gap should be minimized in particular for esthetical reasons. The prior adjustable screw connection assembly enables to adjust the spacing between the fixedly mounted body sheet and the resiliently mounted backlight in order to compensate for dimensional variations of the gap between the backlight and the other body parts due to manufacturing tolerances.
The prior art screw connection assembly consists of a nut and a screw. The nut which is fixed to the fixedly mounted first member includes a bore comprising a threaded portion and a smooth cylindrical portion. The screw which is adapted to be removably secured to the resiliently mounted second member via a coupling member, is provided with a plurality of annular sealing ribs which sealingly engage the smooth bore portion of the nut when the screw is adjusted relative to the nut. The adjusting screw has opposited ends each provided with a drive means so that it may be adjusted by a tool from each of its ends. The nut is a blind rivet nut which is fixed to the first member by a rivet deformation.